The present invention relates to a manifold joining system. More specifically, the present invention provides a system for joining a manifold together in a manner that allows for lineal and angular adjustment while providing a sealing connection of the manifold.
Many industrial processes require fluid transport and control. Associated instrumentation and hardware frequently require intricate valving, piping, and instrumentation. In some applications, controls and other instrumentation may be mounted upon or within a panel for the purposes of providing ready access and identification to an operator.
Commonly, a control or instrumentation panel will be provided with preconfigured holes or mounts for locating of valves, meters, controls and the like. As a result, during the installation or repair of the manifold associated with a particular panel, valves, controls, piping, and other items must be installed into the panel in a preset configuration as required for a particular panel. For example, where a manifold requires multiple valves, predrilled holes or other mounts provided with the panel may dictate the distance between the valves and their relative angular relationship. As a result, installation and repair of such a manifold may require matching of multiple fittings and/or cut to length tubing or piping in an effort to properly mount and position the valves or other controls within the panel. Such an endeavor can consume valuable time and materials.
Accordingly, a joining system that would allow for adjustment of the relative lineal and angular positions of a manifold while providing fluid sealing connections would be useful and beneficial in terms of materials and labor.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention provides a system for joining a manifold or piping system. More specifically, the present invention allows for joining a piping system in a manner that allows for adjustment of the relative lineal and angular position of the manifold while still maintaining a fluid seal at the points of connection.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a manifold joining system is provided that includes a fitting that has at least two connecting ends. Each connecting end of the fitting defines an opening to an internal fluid passageway formed by the fitting. Each connecting end includes an external surface that defines a series of threads for connecting the fitting to a manifold. The external surface located on each connecting end also defines a groove for the receipt of a sealing element. The groove is located between the opening and the series of threads on each connecting end. A pair of sealing elements is includedxe2x80x94one each being located in the groove of each connecting end. A pair of threaded locking elements are provided. One locking element is located on each connecting end and is operated over the series of threads. The locking element operates to secure the relative lineal and angular position of a manifold being joined. The external surface may also define an extension located between the groove and the series of threads. The length of the extension helps to determine the degree of lineal adjustment of the manifold joining system. The fitting may further include an additional connecting end defining yet an additional opening to the internal fluid passageway. This exemplary embodiment may also include a valve connected to one of the connecting ends. The valve is configured for receipt of the connecting end and has a sealing surface for providing a fluid seal with one of the sealing elements. The sealing element may be comprised of an o-ring; although it should be understood using teachings disclosed herein the variety of sealing elements of various configurations and materials of construction may be utilized.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a manifold joining system is provided that includes a connecting element that has a first opening and a second opening. Each such opening is configured for being matingly connected to a manifold. First and second locking elements are configured with the first and second openings so as to allow the lineal and radial positions of the manifold relative to the fitting to be fixed. First and second sealing elements are provided, each being located between the first and second locking elements and the first and second openings respectively. Each sealing element is configured for allowing the fitting to be resealably connected to the manifold. An annular recess may be provided between each locking element and each opening. The annular recess is configured for receipt of the sealing element. The connecting element may define a series of threads, located approximate to each opening, and configured for receiving the first and second locking elements. The locking elements may be spaced apart from the sealing elements by a predetermined distance that determines the degree of linear and angular adjustability of this embodiment of the present invention. Furthermore, this embodiment may include a valve connected to the first opening. Such valve is configured to provide a sealing surface for contact with the first sealing element.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a lineally and radially adjustable fitting for a piping system is provided. This embodiment includes a connector that forms a fluid passageway between first, second, and third ports. The connector also defines a series of threads located externally upon each of said first, second and third ports. Locking elements are located on the series of threads of the first and second ports. The locking elements are configured for resealably securing the relative lineal position and radial orientation of the piping system relative to the connector. First and second sealing elements are located proximate to the first and second ports and operate to provide a fluid seal when the connector is attached to a piping system. The connector of this exemplary embodiment of the present invention may further define an extending surface between the first sealing element and the series of threads for the first port. A recess may be located proximate to the first port and configured for receipt of a sealing element. This embodiment of the present invention may further include a valve, connected to the first port of the connector. The valve may be configured to receive the first port and provide a sealing surface for mating receipt of the first sealing element.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a manifold joining system is provided that includes a cylindrical shaped fitting that defines an internal fluid conduit that extends through the length of the cylindrical fitting between at least two openings located on the fitting. The cylindrically shaped fittings define a pair of threaded male connectors configured for connecting the fitting to a manifold. Sealing rings are located on each threaded male connector in a spaced relationship from the threads. One sealing ring is located proximate to each of the two openings. This embodiment may further include a valve connected to at least one of the threaded male connectors. The valve defines an internal surface configured for contacting at least one of the sealing rings so as to provide a fluid seal for the connection.
While the exemplary embodiments of the present invention have been discussed using the connection of valves as an example, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited to the use of valves and instead may be used to connect a manifold having various types of controls or other instrumentation as may be needed for a particular process. Furthermore, the present invention is not limited to any particular materials of construction as will be understood by one of skill in the art using the teachings disclosed herein.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. Accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.